


Of Pancakes And Stolen Hoodies (Crankiplier)

by bevin



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Crankiplier - Fandom, Teamiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Hoodies, Hurt Ethan, Hurt Ethan Nestor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pancakes, Pining, Pining Mark Fischbach, Romance, Sad Ethan Nestor, Short One Shot, Stolen Moments, Sweet, Sweet Mark Fischbach, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touch-Starved, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23691754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bevin/pseuds/bevin
Summary: Marks' hoodies keep going missing especially his favorite one. Only to be returned the next day, it becomes a strange routine.He just gets used to it at some point.That is until he finds his roommate Ethan Nestor might have something to do with it.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 400





	Of Pancakes And Stolen Hoodies (Crankiplier)

The first time it happened Mark thought he had imagined it. Sure his favorite blue cotton hoodie was missing. And sure he adored it even missed the feel of it seeing as he had memorized it. But there was nowhere that he hadn't looked for it, he had practically turned his house into an absolute mess looking for it. He'd checked the hamper of dirty clothes, his closet, under his bed, and the kitchen in case he had taken it off while making pancakes it was nowhere to be found.

He had searched endlessly for it just wanting to feel the familiar fabric brush up against his skin as a form of comfort. As pathetic as it may sound it was important to him, that hoodie had been there for him through everything and although he had issues with other articles of clothing mysteriously going missing this particular piece had never been one of them. The hoodie in itself may not have been that grand in itself but it was mainly the memories that he had made in them it had been there for him before he had become anything on YouTube, had been there while he visited family, had been there even when he had become something on Youtube. And yet above all, it was there when he had made all of his favorite memories with Ethan. Every hug, light nudge, laugh, and anytime that they just huddled up watching a movie together he more often than not was wearing that hoodie.

The memories alone made a small smile grace his face as he realized not for the first time that he was completely pining over his roommate. Although his smile fell just as quickly as it had come as he remembered the hoodie for it to suddenly go missing like this was like a blow to the heart. 

The darkness peaking through his curtains caught his attention as he sighed realizing just how late it was and that he would just have to go a night without knowing of where his hoodie was. Walking begrudgingly over to his bed he quietly laid down propping his pillow up which suddenly seemed too stiff before curling up slightly under a thick blanket. Scrolling through his Instagram for a while as he checked the onslaught of things he had been tagged in he finally put down an hour or so later. Starting at his ceiling he started thinking of Ethan before slowly falling asleep.

So to suddenly wake up in the morning to see a familiar blue fabric folded against his computer chair was shocking, to say the least. So shocking in fact that he almost convinced himself that he had imagined it gone in the first place. He had brushed it off admittedly just happy to have it back as he changed into it.

He had deemed it as just a weird one-time thing he had obviously been overlooking for it so much that he hadn't realized it had been right in front of him... Yeah, that's it. 

That excuse had been great and all until it happened again this time with a different hoodie as a victim. This one had been hung up in his closet beforehand the simple black hoodie wasn't nearly as cherished as his blue one but he'd still remember it regardless. And so he started confusedly he had just seen it he was sure of it. 

That had been the start before it started becoming normal. He couldn't figure out exactly what was going on but all he knew was that the articles of clothing were always returned. It was strange but he found himself not really minding as much as he had before instead merely wondering what exactly happened to them. It eventually became normal, expected really. So expected to the point that he found himself leaving out hoodies that he wasn't planning on wearing just so they would go missing instead. It was quite funny in itself actually.

Until one day he didn't get his undertale hoodie back which was alarming considering it had just been expected that he would get It back. It had become a routine at this point. Changing quickly he decided to go make some breakfast. As he eyes what ingredients he had he realized he had all of the things to make strawberry pancakes. Getting to work he messily made them, failing the first few one's before he finally got the hang of it.

Once he was finished with his own he smiled softly before making Ethan some. The man worked hard on his own content as well as Markiplier content. He also put up with his insults on the videos the younger man deserved something nice done for him. And so he brought the pancakes and syrup to Ethan's room, softly nudging the door open before smiling softly as his sleeping form. He hadn't realized Ethan was still sleeping usually the younger was up before him.

He set the plate of pancakes on the side of Ethan's end table so he could wake up to then before freezing as he caught sight of Ethan. Or rather what he was wearing his Undertale hoodie. He started slightly aghast anytime he had asked Ethan had said that he didn't know where his hoodies had mysteriously disappeared off too. Wait had it been Ethan all along? Brushing a hand through his thick black hair he smiled fondly before shaking his head they had some talking to do. 

''Ethan I made pancakes,'' He whispered as he gently shook Ethan awake. Smiling at Ethan's sleepy face slowly waking up.

Ethan's long eyelashes blinked against pale skin for a few moments before slowly becoming aware before smiling. 

''Thanks, Mark!'' The brunette chirped happily sleepily rubbing at his eyes. Only to freeze realizing what he was wearing. Cheeks blazed bright pink as a blush spread across them and a guilty expression overtook his face. 

''Eth'' he mutters amused '' is that my hoodie?'' He knows it is they both know. There's no point denying it but it's better to have Ethan admit it so he can bask in his flustered expression.

“Uh,” Ethan says. “Nope. No. It’s definitely not. It just looks really, really similar.”

He finds himself frowning slightly at the denial and Ethan merely looks down ashamed before hastily getting up from the bed. 

It finally gives him a chance to take Ethan fully in. The hoodie looks hopelessly huge on him, despite being similar heights Ethan is practically swallowed whole in it as it stops halfway down his thighs covering his shorts. The folds and bagginess of it all makes it appear looser than it really is. The fabric hangs loosely off his shoulders in a way that accentuates his prominent collarbones. He finds himself freezing at the sight if it were anyone else he would've laughed but it's Ethan and it looks adorable, fitting, hell he doesn't know what to say except t it looks perfect on Ethan. 

''I- I'm sorry Mark...'' The younger man breaks him out of his train of thought as he finally realizes that Ethan is hastily trying to take it off looking thoroughly embarrassed. 

And so he acts on instinct lightly grasping Ethan's thin wrists. He can't help it he just doesn't want Ethan taking it off. Can't stand not seeing the adorable sight.

''No'' he realizes how unsure he sounds and decides to rephrase what he had just said. ''No I mean you- it looks better on you.''

Honestly, that's the understatement of the century. 

But as he says this he sees Ethan seem to shrink in on himself, cradling himself with his long lanky arms and suddenly seeming so vulnerable and small. It makes his heart churn against his chest and he suddenly wants to hold Ethan in his arms.

Instead, he opens his big mouth.

'' Why didn't you just ask Eth? '' it's meant to be gentle really it is but he only realizes how accusing it sounds once Ethan has tears streaming down his face.

Completely freezing up he just stands there in shock, he wasn't used to this nor was he expecting that. All he knows is that Ethan's tears physically hurt just as his smile warms his heart. Feeling the guilt within his chest he lurches forward and embraces Ethan's small hoodie-clad frame. He gently soothes him as he runs his fingers through his hair tightening his hold around Ethan protectively.

'' I - I'm sorry Mark I didn't mean to... to steal them. It's just easier. ''

''For what Eth?'' 

'' It's easier to have something to hold onto of you for when you leave.'' Ethan pauses slightly '' Everybody does.''

Hurt rises in his chest at Ethan's statement because he couldn't honestly believe that he'd ever leave him. And honestly, he wouldn't have ever of guessed that sweet Ethan was hurting that much. Had hoped it was just something as small as wanting his hoodies but being too embarrassed to say so. 

'' I'm never leaving you Ethan Nestor-Darling never. I adore you and I need you to know that. Hoodies aren't a problem, reassurance is never a problem. I love you Eth.'' Ethan's memorizing hazel eyes meet his own in surprise and before he even comprehends what he's doing his lips are on soft pink ones. Before long they are cuddling sweet nothings, and words of reassurance whispered as they watch a movie.

The pancakes he had made Ethan earlier stay forgotten on the end table both too involved in one another's company.


End file.
